Yuzu's patient
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: Yuzu is left home with a patient who had been hurt. Already healed by Isshin, the patient was ready to be entertained by Yuzu. Rated MA for Mature, as it has mature situations. It is a one shot story.


Yuzu's patient

The following takes place after Yuzu and Karin became 19 years old. Ichigo is no longer with the World of the Living and is now residing in Soul Society.

Yuzu awoke with the sun beating down on her through the window. She squinted out the window and realized that she had slept in. She pushed the covers off of her, and hurried to dress and fixed the covers so her bed was neat. Yuzu looked around her room. It seemed really quiet to her. It had been a while, but Ichigo had disappeared. Karin told her that Ichigo had left the world of the Living and resides now in Soul Society, whatever that was. She was sceptical and wished her brother would return to them safely. After Ichigo had left, Yuzu and Karin got to have their own rooms. Yuzu slept in the room that had once belonged to her brother. She missed him dearly…

She rushed downstairs and started making breakfast. It was summer and yet Yuzu felt the need to wake up early to make her family breakfast. She had attended College for the year, and was allowed to rest for the summer. She missed making breakfast for her family, and relished the feeling of being in her house again. She put on the apron that she always wore when she made meals for her family. She boiled rice, and fried eggs. Soon, the pan with the eggs was crackling with the oil that she had put into the pan. She heard rustling from upstairs. Karin came down the stairs.

"Yuzu?" Karin asked rubbing her eyes. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Yes, sister." Yuzu said. "It's five o'clock in the morning."

"Good Morning Girls!" Isshin Kurosaki bellowed from on top of the stairs.

Their father beamed at the two girls as he swung himself down the stairs, somersaulting into the kitchen.

Yuzu pulled out spices from the cupboard, and poured a little bit of it into the frying pan with the eggs. Yuzu started dishing out the meal into plates and started toasting some bread. Isshin tried hugging Karin, who slapped the taste from his mouth, getting him to let go of her.

"How can you be so cruel?" Isshin asked, wailing as he ran over to the poster of Masaki Kurosaki. "Mother! Can you believe your daughter doesn't want to hug her hold man?"

"Serves you write, you perverted old man." Karin said.

"Karin," Yuzu said. "Isn't it right for father to love being with you? He doesn't mean anything perverted like that."

"I know; I'm just pulling his leg."

Yuzu smiled at her sister as she put the plates on the table in front of her family. Isshin settled down, and ate breakfast with his daughters.

"It's good that we woke up earlier." Isshin said. "Because I'm taking you both into town!"

Yuzu beamed, smiling at her father. She loved spending time with him, and loved to get presents from him. Karin smiled as well, although she tried to hide it from her family. They got ready, and left the house.

* * *

It was about three o'clock when they got home. Yuzu had bought some more dresses and cleaning supplies. Isshin had bought medical supplies for his medical center business. Karin bought a new soccer ball and some new clothes as well. They entered their house, and ordered pizza for a change for Yuzu to rest from making meals. The girls put their things away, and sat down in front of the television to watch their favorite show Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip with Don Kanonji as the host. Karin and Isshin continued watching television as Yuzu slipped away. She entered her room, and pulled out something that she had bought secretly. It was a dildo. She grabbed her clean clothes and made it to the bathroom without her sister and father knowing. She closed and locked the door behind her, and turned on the fan that pulled steam out of the room whenever someone bathed. She turned on the water as well, and steam started billowing from the tub. She sat on the floor and pulled her dress over her head, throwing it away. She dipped her hand beneath her panty, and started rubbing herself. She used her index and middle finger, and plunged them deep within her folds, pulling and pushing, rubbing and caressing her special spot. She then found that her clitoris was erect. She started rubbing it feverishly. She lay down on the floor, on her back, and continued to masturbate. She pulled out the dildo and gently entered herself with the toy. She groaned out loud, and realized she was making noise. She put her hand to her mouth as she continued making sweet love to herself. She pulled and pushed the dildo into her and out of her. She could feel herself getting closer to her climax. She arched her back, and curled her toes. She panted as she lay on the floor, as sweat beaded her forehead. She took out the dildo, and washed it in hot water. She put it in a plastic bag, and put it in her clothes that were on the floor. She took off her panty and took out her hair ties from her head. She had been keeping her hair in a pony-tail. She entered the hot bath that she had drawn for herself. She turned off the water. She closed her eyes as she sunk into the water. She dipped her head beneath the water, and pulled herself out and sighed. She reached down to her core with her right hand, and started stroking herself again. With her left hand, she pulled on her left nipple. Oh how she wished a man would make sweet love to her. No one seemed interested in her. Unlike people like Ichigo's friend Orihime, Yuzu did not have huge breasts. She seemed to be more like a child rather than the adult she was. She sighed as she continued stroking herself. She stopped and sighed outright. What was the point of this? She masturbated for the sexual release that she held inside. No man made her feel special. She wished that they did.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Isshin pulled open the front door. A man with black hair stumbled in. He wore a black leather jacket, and looked like that he had fallen off a motorcycle. His head was bloody, and so was his jacket. Isshin grabbed the man, holding him from falling down.

"Yuzu!" Isshin cried out. "Karin, help me bring this man in to the clinic!"

Karin rose from the sofa in front of the television, and called for Yuzu. Yuzu rushed down the stairs, with her hair still sopping wet, and so was the back of her dress. The three of them carried the man into the clinic where a hospital like bed was waiting for him. They laid him down on the bed. Isshin pulled the jacket off the man. Blood seeped from wounds that the man had suffered. He used scissors and peeled away the man's clothing. Yuzu only watched, and felt her head getting hot. She felt a stirring in her loins as she watched the man be disrobed. She could see the bulge of the man's member through his underwear

"I'm going to get some medicine to treat his wounds." Yuzu told her father, and then rushed out of the room

_What's going on with me?_ She asked herself. _Since when does my body act like this?_ She rushed into the cabinet that was in the clinic, and pulled out ointment. She rushed back to her dad, and gave him the ointment to treat the man's wounds.

Isshin put the covers on the man, after bandaging his wounds.

"Yuzu." Isshin said. "I'm going to check outside for this man's motorcycle. Stay here and tend to the man if he comes around. Karin, get on the phone call the hospital. There is a chance that there are more people who are hurt because of this accident."

"Right." Yuzu and Karin said simultaneously.

With that, Isshin rushed outside, and Karin rushed to make the call. Yuzu sat down in a chair that was close to the man's bed. She watched him as he breathed in with laboured breaths. It was a wonder how he survived to come to the clinic. She felt herself blush as she realized that this man was really handsome. She wished that he would come to and make sweet love to her. She left the room for a minute, and made some tea. She brought a tray back to the bed where the man was supposed to be resting. When she entered the room, she found that he had fallen off of the bed. She set the tray down with the tea, and rushed to his side.

"Don't move." She told the man, propping him up against her body so that he could sit on the bed. "You've been in an accident. You need to rest in order to get better."

"Where am I?" He asked. "Am I in the Kurosaki Clinic?"

"Yes you are." Yuzu replied, settling him down to lie down on the bed. "Rest now, my father is looking for your motorcycle. Here, I made us some tea."

Yuzu had made sure that the tea was not too hot, and gave him the cup. He grimaced as he tried to drink the warm liquid. Yuzu set her down in order to help him drink his. He lay back down on the bed, and Yuzu put the covers back on him. She went and wet a cloth with cold water, and came back.

"Thank you, Miss?" He said

"My name is Yuzu." She replied shyly. "I'll be taking care of you."

"Yuzu." The man smiled. "Such a beautiful name."

And with that, the man fell into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Isshin came back without any luck. This man had been wounded, but there was little sign of what caused him to be so wounded. He walked into the house, and found Yuzu and Karin still up, tending to the man. He was unconscious, and the only thing they could do was redress his wounds ever so often.

"No one reported being hurt by a man that I described." Karin said. "Whatever happened to this guy is a mystery."

"Okay." Isshin said. "I'll use Kido to heal his wounds."

Isshin went into the room where the man was still unconscious and healed him using kido. However, the man remained unconscious, and would not wake up.

"Hmm." Isshin said. "I'll have to get something from inside town. Karin, come with me. Yuzu, keep an eye on this guy. If he wakes up, call us before you let him go."

"Ok dad." Yuzu said, bowing to show respect.

With that, Karin and Isshin left to get the supplies Isshin needed from the town. Yuzu went to the room where the man was unconscious. His breathing was shallow, and yet stable. She turned off the lights, and went into the living room to watch television once more. She sighed as she looked at the screen. She couldn't help but think of the bulge in between the man's legs. It was turning her on. She started reaching into her panty beneath her dress and started stroking her core.

"No." She said, pulling her hand away from herself. "This is now the way to do it."

Yuzu got up, and made herself another cup of tea. She drank the tea, but her mood did not change. She wanted him. His wounds had been healed by her father. She went into the room where he was lying there, and lifted the covers off his body. She undid one of the bandages and found that there was nothing wrong with him. She gasped as she watched his body. She could smell him, and it was intoxicating. She wanted him so badly. She couldn't fight it anymore. She pulled the dress over her head, and threw it to the floor. She slid the covers off his body, and gently slipped his underwear down, but not all of the way. His erection was clear, and Yuzu gasped. She touched it tentatively. She lowered her head down, and started licking the head of his member. She then took him more into his mouth. She started massaging his member with her mouth and tongue. His face started to contort, and his eyes opened. He looked down at her, and smiled.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked her.

He then sat up on the bed.

"What happened to my wounds?" He asked.

"You were healed." She said. "My dad healed you using magic."

"Incredible." He said. "But I didn't expect this. Are you enjoying sucking my dick?"

Yuzu blushed. She started fondling his member, stroking it, making him moan. She then lowered her head onto him once more. His hands brushed through her hair, and he made her go deeper onto him. She gagged and lifted her head from him; spit dripping down from her face.

"Sorry." He said, blushing. "You're just making me feel so good."

He then pulled her onto him, and kissed her on the lips. Her hands brushed through his hair, and they rolled so that he was on top of her now. He then looked at her bra and panty that she was wearing. He pulled her panty down, and threw away his too. He lowered his head, and found that she was already wet, and waiting for him to enter her. He lowered his head onto her, and started licking her pussy. He focused most of his efforts on her clitoris. He used his hands to massage her core, making her moan and arch her back. He then turned her over onto her stomach. Her pussy was so wet that it dripped from her core. He then pulled her but so that she was now kneeling but her head was still on the bed. She whimpered as he started using his pinky to pleasure her. His index and middle finger entered her ass hole, and he started pulling and twisting it, causing her to gasp. She never thought manipulation of her ass hole would feel so good. He then rose so that he was kneeling also he pulled her up, and guided his member to her womanhood. He started slowly. He pulled away her bra, and threw it over his shoulder. He then grasped her waist with his left hand, and kneaded her small tit with his right hand. He pulled her tit hard, causing her to squeal. He started hammering her hard, smashing his member into her again and again.

"Oh you feel so good." He said, pulling away from her.

He used both index fingers and pulled her ass hole so that it was gaping. He then pulled his manhood, and started slowly lowering his member into her asshole. He started slowly thrusting into her at a gentle pace, not wanting to hurt her just in case his big manhood did in fact hurt her.

"Oh, faster." She urged him on.

He then started thrusting more deliberately, making her moan louder. Her butt slamming into his waist made a slapping noise, which was loud. Yuzu moaned louder and louder until she came, as juice came squirting out of her vagina. Getting tighter, Yuzu made him feel more pleasure. He came inside her and his cum dripped out of her. He pulled away from her, and held her in his hands.

"You need a shower," He said.

He picked her up, and they went into the shower together. He had completely climaxed and could not go anymore, yet he caused her great pleasure as he fingered her pussy, also licking her clitoris with his tongue. The hot water splashed onto their bodies, and Yuzu came again. Yuzu cleaned herself over again, and kissed the man on his face.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Malone." He replied.

She went and got a towel for him, and they dried each other off. Malone went down back to the clinic, and slept on the bed as Yuzu went into the living room to watch television. They vowed that the night they had shared would be secret as he was an older man. Later, Karin and Isshin came back and asked what happened. Yuzu said nothing happened, yet she remembered the time she shared with Malone.

In the morning he left Kurosaki's clinic, fully healed. He winked at Yuzu, and they parted ways, never to see each other again.


End file.
